


[Podfic] Impersonal

by sophinisba



Category: Firefly
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: kink_bingo, F/F, Femslash, Fucking Machines, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Post-Serenity (2005), Sex Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-20
Updated: 2011-07-20
Packaged: 2018-09-24 05:06:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9704051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: anna_bird's story read aloud, for the "fucking machines" squares on both our kink_bingo cards.bienenalster also madea podfic of this!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Impersonal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/71392) by [anna_bird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anna_bird/pseuds/anna_bird). 



> anna_bird's story read aloud, for the "fucking machines" squares on both our kink_bingo cards.
> 
> bienenalster also made [a podfic of this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6938497)!

## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Firefly/Impersonal.mp3) | **Size:** 11 MB | **Duration:** 24 minutes

  
---


End file.
